


A Walk To Remember

by happilyeverscisaac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeverscisaac/pseuds/happilyeverscisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is Manchester's residence bad boy. He doesn't care much about anything ever since his father left him and his mother at a young age. To him drinking and partying and vandalizing  with friends is just a game. But it all changes when he gets in trouble and is forced to be in the school's musical... and is partnered up with goody-two shoes Niall Horan, the Irish boy every one stays away from. What will Harry do? Will he go back to his old ways or find that sometimes change is good...and learn how to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a story based off Nicholas Spark's A Walk To Remember for the longest time now. I hope you all enjoy.

The universe has a very sick sense of humour.

When I went to bed last night he was still breathing, he was still with me. And now here I am still sat beside him. Frozen. 

His skin is too pale and cold and I can't seem to let go of his hand. I know I should call his dad and I know I should move. But I can't. I can't seem to let go. Tears fall down my cheeks and I tighten my grip on his hand. This boy, this man, changed me so much. I close my eyes and pull him to my chest. 

"Please oh god. Please let this be just a horrible dream. I'll open my eyes and you will be laughing and smacking me on my head for be stupid. I'm going to open my eyes now and you'll be okay."

And when I open my eyes, I feel the breathe knocked out of my body. It wasn't a dream. You're really gone. A sob wracks my body.

"No... Niall... Please, you can't...you can't leave me." I shake his body but it was just as still and cold as it has been for the past twenty minutes.

I wipe the tears off my cheeks and push away blonde strands on his forehead and kiss it. "You stood by me and made me a better man. You made me love you, you little cheeky bastard. I love you so damn much. Thank you Niall."

Standing up, I give him one more kiss on his forehead before going to give his father the dreaded call. "I wouldn't change it for the world Niall."


	2. The Christmas Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is given his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm actually putting up another chapter? 
> 
> Be prepared this will have differences to the original 'A Walk To Remember' and that I screwed around with someone people's ages lol (and if I fucked up the year just go along with it haha) 
> 
> Enjoy :D

The year was 2011 when I thought my life was over, when everything changed.

Sitting in the principal's office I couldn't help but stare down Mr Jones. "You have to be kidding me!" The older man stared at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry Mr Styles but you broke the rules by bringing the alcohol on the campus. Now you can either participate in the Christmas musical or be expelled. It's up to you."

Shock and angry ran through my body. And the thing was it wasn't me who had brought it. It had Louis Tomlinson, one of my friends. Knowing that he was on the brink of already not graduating I decided to do the next best thing and take the fall for him. Now I'm kind of regretting it.

Sucking in a breath I look Mr Jones in the eyes.

"I guess I have no other choice but to participate in the play."

 

* * *

After leaving the office, my friends surround me. Louis jumps on me. "What happened? Did you get expelled? What the hell's going to happen?" 

I laugh a little and push the little freak off me. "No. I didn't get expelled... " And just as I saw my friends begin to cheer, I bring them back to reality. "But I do have to participate in the Christmas play." 

Louis looked at me and laughed. "Oh that's priceless! What a good joke." He wiped imaginary tears from his eyes. "You almost had me going there." 

Zayn hit Louis on the back of his head. "I don't think he's kidding you moron." 

I was thankful for Zayn. I loved Louis I really did but sometimes he got to be a little to much. 

"All you have to do is help out right?" Liam asked carefully, a hint of pleasure coming from his eyes. Out of all my friends, Liam was the one to actually have sense. Louis was reckless  one and gave no shit about anything and Zayn he just went a long with anything that we did.  Like when Louis and I got drunk and suggested we all get a least a dozen tattoos in a few gos. But with this three I wouldn't change a thing. Even though we had the bad reputation they always had my back and I knew that it wouldn't change. 

Placing my hands behind my back, I nod. "Yep. Shouldn't be too hard. And it will be only like a month right? I think I can handle it." 

Zayn tilted his head a fraction. "I just realized, isn't that play sponsored by the church? Like the play is written by the minister Horan guy with the gay lonely son?" 

Now the thing about our little town in Manchester is that our local church minister has a gay son. And is okay with it. But that makes the kid at our school a total cast out. His name is Niall Horan. He is always found with a bible in his hand and a light sweater and dress pants on. His blonde hair shines out against his bright blue eyes and to top it off he's Irish. 

 

I shrug. "I don't give a shit as long as I get through this and can graduate to get out of here. "

 

Closing my eyes I feel a nudge in my side. It's Liam. "I think that Niall freak is trying to get your attention. " True to his word, when I open my eyes I see the Junior waving me over. I push my self away from my laughing friends and walk over to him.

"Hey Harry. I just wanted to say it will be a pleasure to see a new face in the musical this year. We always have the same people and regardless of the reason you are there, I think it will be good for the drama department." 

 

For a moment I was speechless. "Thanks? And I'm just going to be helping out on the set. It's not like I'm actually going to be apart of the stupid musical."

 

Niall bit his lip. "Well Miss Coco usually makes everyone audition, even those that are suppose to be working on set. She doesn't want to waste any potential talent, or so shes says. I just wanted to wish you luck. And that the first day is Friday."

He smiled and then left. 

 

Fuck this play.

 


End file.
